Vinnie Colaiuta
Vincent Colaiuta ' (born February 5, 1956) is an American drummer based in Los Angeles. Originally from Republic, Pennsylvania, he began playing drums as a child and received his first full drum kit from his parents at the age of fourteen. He is notable for his technical skill and his musical versatility, having played with many artists from a wide variety of genres. Career After attending the Berklee College of Music in Boston for a year, Colaiuta had his first big break as a member of the Christopher Morris Band in 1976-1977. Playing and recording with the ''Christopher Morris Band (MCA 2282) in 1977, Colaiuta relocated with the band to Los Angeles. After leaving the Christopher Morris Band, he made a mediocre living playing with lounge bands. His next break came in April 1978 at the age of 22, when Colaiuta auditioned for Frank Zappa, an audition that involved performing the notoriously difficult piece entitled "The Black Page". The audition was successful and Colaiuta went on to work with Zappa as his principal drummer for studio and live performances. He played on the successful Zappa albums Tinsel Town Rebellion, Joe's Garage, and Shut Up 'n Play Yer Guitar. Joe's Garage was named one of the top-25 drumming performances of all time in a 1993 Modern Drummer article. About Colaiuta's ability to play Zappa's notoriously complex music and the complex style of polyrhythms, guitarist Steve Vai told the following story: Colaiuta is mentioned in Frank Zappa's song, "Catholic Girls" by the character Mary. Session work After leaving Zappa, Colaiuta went on to work with a long list of notable rock and pop artists, including Gino Vannelli, Joni Mitchell, Barbra Streisand, Sandy & Junior, Jay Vaquer, Clannad, Wang Chung, Chaka Khan, Megadeth, The Beach Boys, Leonard Cohen and Jeff Beck. He has also appeared with many notable jazz musicians, including Chick Corea, Herbie Hancock, Jimmy Haslip, Quincy Jones, the Buddy Rich Big Band and Buell Neidlinger. He has also played with Chuck Loeb, David Goldblatt, David Sancious, Dean Brown, Jeff Porcaro, Jim Beard, John Patitucci, Joe Satriani, Mark Egan, Gigi D'Alessio, Robben Ford, and Tim Landers. 1990s ]] In 1990, Colaiuta successfully auditioned as drummer in Sting's touring band in support of his album The Soul Cages. Colaiuta remained as a member of Sting's band for the next seven years. He declined the offer to go out on the road for the Brand New Day tour in 1999 due to the considerable length of a typical Sting world tour. Colaiuta's studio work with Sting can be heard on Ten Summoner's Tales (1993), Mercury Falling (1996), three songs on Brand New Day (1999) and two songs on Sacred Love (2003). In September 2003, he returned to Sting's touring lineup in a brief promotional tour of Sacred Love, but once again declined the offer to participate in the world tour. At 10.21.2011 Vinnie Colaiuta rejoined Sting's tour band for performing on the Back to Bass Tour. So he continues his live collaboration with Sting after almost fifteen years. Colaiuta released a self-titled solo recording in 1994, and still remains one of the most in demand studio musicians playing on countless albums,Allmusic Review class=artist|id=p65477|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic Biography Vinnie Colaiuta Credits film soundtracks, TV and radio jingles. His dedication to self-improvement is legendary: Dom Famularo, a famous drum educator and Colaiuta's friend, once told a story about Colaiuta opening his door while practising on a drum pad; after a few minutes of a chat on the door step, Colaiuta said: "I'm such a bad host, I haven't offered you anything! Do you want a pad?" Colaiuta has won a total of 18 Drummer of the Year awards from Modern Drummer magazine's annual reader polls. These include 10 awards in the "Best Overall" category. Colaiuta was inducted into the Modern Drummer Hall of Fame in 1996. The publication also cited Colaiuta as being the most important drummer of our time. 2000 to present (Chick Corea not pictured)]] In 2004 Colaiuta played drums on the film score of Elektra as director Rob Bowman is a great fan of his. In 2006 to 2007, Colaiuta toured with Jeff Beck and Tal Wilkenfeld on bass, with Jason Rebello playing keyboards, in Eric Clapton's Crossroads Guitar Festival. Colaiuta recorded and toured with Faith Hill, recorded with the thrash metal outfit Megadeth on their album The System Has Failed, and toured with Jeff Beck and Herbie Hancock. From October 22 to November 23, 2008, Colaiuta toured Europe with John McLaughlin, Chick Corea, Kenny Garrett and Christian McBride in the Five Peace Band. 2009 was the release of the Zappa alumni all star band The Mar Vista Philharmonic, featuring Tommy Mars, Bruce Fowler, Walt Fowler, Arthur Barrow, among others, on Jon Larsens Zonic Entertainment label. Equipment '''Cymbals In 2012, Vinnie Colaiuta began playing and endorsing Paiste cymbals, particularly the 602 series; Paiste created prototype 602s in new sizes to accommodate his requirements which have now been developed into full retail products. He was, previously, a long-time Zildjian Cymbal and Drumstick endorser and, in 1990, was heavily involved in the development of their A Custom line of cymbals. Drums Around the time of Paiste's announcement, Vinnie was also announced as a Ludwig endorser. Prior to his association with Ludwig, Vinnie has endorsed Yamaha and Gretsch drums. In a career as diverse as his, Vinnie has, naturally, been pictured playing a number of drumset brands. He was regarded as a genuine lover of Gretsch products, reportedly using them in a clandestine manner (often in recording sessions) when not an official endorser. As a result, his move away from Gretsch drums was a surprise to many. Generally speaking, his preferred drumset configuration comprises a 22" bass drum, 10" and 12" rack toms, 14" and 16" floor toms with a main and auxiliary snare drum. Discography With Frank Zappa *''Joe's Garage'' (1979) *''Saarbrucken'' (1979) *''Tinseltown Rebellion'' (1981) *''Shut Up 'n Play Yer Guitar'' (1981) *''The Man From Utopia'' (1983) *''Guitar'' (1988) *''Any Way the Wind Blows'' (1991) *''Strictly Commercial'' (1995) *''You Can't Do That on Stage Anymore, Vol. 1'' (1988) *''You Can't Do That on Stage Anymore, Vol. 4'' (1991) *''You Can't Do That on Stage Anymore, Vol. 6'' (1992) *''The Lost Episodes'' (1996) *''Frank Zappa Plays the Music of Frank Zappa: A Memorial Tribute'' (1996) *''Have I Offended Someone?'' (1997) *''Son of Cheep Thrills'' (1999) *''Halloween'' (2003) *''Trance-Fusion'' (2006) *''Buffalo'' (2007) With Joni Mitchell *''Wild Things Run Fast'' (1982) *''Dog Eat Dog'' (1985) *''Night Ride Home'' (1991) *''Hits'' (1996) *''Misses'' (1996) *''Songs of a Prairie Girl'' (2005) With Sting *''Acoustic Live in Newcastle" (1992)'' *''Ten Summoner's Tales'' (1993) *''Mercury Falling'' (1996) *''Brand New Day'' (1999) *''Sacred Love'' (2003) Selected discography *2013 Joe Satriani, Unstoppable Momentum *2012 Brian Bromberg, Bromberg Plays Hendrix *2012 Dominic Miller, Fifth House *2011 Steve Kusaba, Centrifugal Satz Clock: Morning *2011 Jay Vaquer, Umbigobunker!? *2011 Doug Lunn, The Doug Lunn Project *2010 Kermit Driscoll, Reveille *2010 Anna Mjöll, Christmas Jazzmaz *2010 Jeff Richman, Like That *2010 Lee Ritenour, 6 String Theory *2010 Herbie Hancock, The Imagine Project *2010 Jeff Beck, Emotion & Commotion *2010 Mark Egan, Truth Be Told *2009 The Mar Vista Philharmonic, No Forest Fire *2009 Luciana Souza, Tide *2009 Eros Ramazzotti, Ali e Radici *2009 Various Artists '80s Metal: A Double Dose *2009 Melody Gardot, My One & Only Thrill *2009 Five Peace Band, Five Peace Band (Live) *2009 Soup From 8 To Infinite *2009 James Newton Howard, Duplicity (Soundtrack) *2009 Torcuato Mariano, So Far from Home *2009 Madeleine Peyroux, Bare Bones *2008 Asia, Progressive Rock Friends *2009 Jeff Beck Performing This Week: Live at Ronnie Scott's'' (Blu-ray DVD) *2008 Jeff Beck Performing This Week...Live At Ronnie Scott's *2008 Luz Rios, Aire *2008 Brian Culbertson, Christmas & Hits Duos *2008 Megadeth, Anthology: Set the World AFire *2008 Various Artists Les Paul and Friends: Tribute to a Legend *2008 Simone Borghi, On Line *2008 River: The Joni Letters with Herbie Hancock *2008 Herbie Hancock, Then & Now: The Definitive Herbie Hancock *2008 Dave Koz, Greatest Hits *2008 George Duke, Dukey Treats *2008 L.A. Chillharmonic, The L.A. Chillharmonic *2008 Glen Campbell, Meet Glen Campbell *2008 Vibes Alive, After Hours *2008 Los Temerarios, Si Tu Te Vas *2008 Leonard Cohen, The Collection *2008 Chanté Moore, Love The Woman *2008 Various Artists The Ultimate Tribute to Led Zeppelin *2008 LeAnn Rimes, LeAnn Rimes Collector's Edition Tin *2008 FJulia rancis, Lucky Penny *2008 Boyz II Men, Motown Hitsville USA (Tour Edition) (W/DVD) *2008 Andrea Bocelli, Vivere: Best Of Andrea Bocelli (Bonus Track) *2008 Backstreet Boys, Unbreakable: Tour Edition (Bonus DVD) *2008 Randy Jackson, Randy Jackson's Music Club *2008 Michael McDonald, Soul Peak *2008 Celine Dion, X2 *2008 Ilona, Alla en el Sur *2007 Megadeth, Warchest *2007 Faith Hill, Hits *2007 Bill Medley, Damn Near Righteous *2007 Les Sabler, Sweet Drive *2007 Chris Botti, Italia *2007 Pat Monahan, The Last of Seven *2007 Oz Noy, Fuzzy *2007 Kristina Kovac, U nebranom grožđu *2007 Travis Tritt, The Storm *2007 Dean Martin, Forever Cool *2007 Billy Cyrus, Ray Home At Last *2007 Various Artists Freeway Jam: To Beck and Back *2007 Mark Isaacs, Resurgence *2007 Michael Bublé, Call Me Irresponsible *2007 Brian Buckley, For Her *2007 Jeff Babko, Mondo Trio *2007 Jeff Lorber, He Had a Hat *2007 Daniel Lee Martin, On My Way to You *2007 Various Artists We All Love Ennio Morricone *2007 Brian Bromberg, Downright Upright *2007 Jill Scott, Jill Scott Collaborations *2007 Wayne Bergeron, Plays Well With Others *2006 Various Artists Legends Of Jazz With Ramsey Lewis Box Set *2006 Laura Pausini, Yo Canto *2006 Michelle Tumes Michelle Tumes *2006 Josh Groban, Awake *2006 Brian Culbertson Soulful Christmas *2006 George Benson Givin' It Up *2006 Scott Kinsey, Kinesthetics *2006 Bette Midler, Cool Yule *2006 James Taylor'' James Taylor at Christmas'' *2006 Kazu Matsui Project, Pioneer *2006 Jeff Berlin, Aneurythms *2006 The Ten Tenors, Here's to the Heroes *2006 Sam Moore, Overnight Sensational *2006 Richard Bona, Tiki *2006 Lee Ritenour, Smoke 'n' Mirrors *2006 Joanna, This Crazy Life *2006 Greg Adams, Cool To The Touch *2006 Various Artists Summer Jam Session *2006 Dan Siegel, Departure *2006 Various Artists '80s Metal Tribute to Van Halen *2006 LeAnn Rimes, Whatever We Wanna *2006 Michael Franks, Rendezvous in Rio *2006 Matt Dusk, Back in Town *2006 Katharine McPhee, My Destiny / Somewhere Over the Rainbow CD-SINGLE *2006 Gregg Rolie, Gringo *2006 John McLaughlin, Industrial Zen *2006 Marilyn Scott, Innocent of Nothing *2006 Various Artists Return to the Dark Side of the Moon: A Tribute to Pink Floyd *2006 Various Artists The Royal Dan: A Tribute *2006 Amy Sky, Life Lessons: The Best of Amy Sky *2006 Jeff Beck, Official Bootleg USA '06 *2006 Various Artists Legends of Jazz Showcase *2006 Rob Whitlock, Sketchin' 2 *2006 Erin Boheme, What Love Is *2006 Tom Scott, The Very Best of Tom Scott *2006 Various Artists Pink Floyd's The Wall Revisited *2006 Brian Bromberg, Wood II *2006 Various Artists Flying High Again: The World's Greatest Tribute to Ozzy Osbourne *2006 Various Artists Funk Academy *2006 Frank Macchia, Mo' Animals *2006 Chick Corea, The Ultimate Adventure *2006 Bunny Brunel, Dedication *2006 Andrea Bocelli, Amore *2006 Various Artists More or Less Jazz Two *2006 Jeff Berlin, Ace of Bass *2005 Ashley Maher, Flying Over Bridges *2005 Ricardo Arjona, Adentro *2005 Anastacia, Pieces of a Dream *2005 Eros Ramazzotti, Calma Apparente *2005 Burt Bacharach, At This Time *2005 Destiny's Child, #1's *2005 Various Artists Revolution Of The Spirit *2005 Chris Botti, To Love Again *2005 Various Artists 40 Years: A Charlie Brown Christmas *2005 P.J. Olsson, Beautifully Insane *2005 David Garfield, The State Of Things *2005 Kyle Eastwood, Paris Blue *2005 Beppe Cantarelli, Blues, Rock & Soul *2005 Pussycat Dolls, PCD *2005 Bill Evans, Soulgrass *2005 David Pack, The Secret Of Movin' On *2005 Various Artists The Loner - A Tribute To Jeff Beck *2005 Marilyn Scott, Handpicked *2005 Faith Hill, Fireflies *2005 Various Guitarists Fusion For Miles *2005 Amber Whitlock, The Colours Of Life *2005 Various Artists Visions of an Inner Mounting Apocalypse *2005 Eric Benet, Hurricane *2005 Bob Bennett, Lord of the Past *2005 Backstreet Boys, Never Gone *2005 Paul Anka, Rock Swings *2005 Allan Holdsworth, Against the Clock: The Best of Allan Holdsworth *2005 Jakob Magnusson, Time Zone *2005 Various Artists Welcome to the Nightmare: An All-Star Salute to Alice Cooper *2005 Marta Sanchez, Lo Mejor de Marta Sanchez *2005 Michael Bublé, It's Time *2005 Rob Whitlock, Sketchin' *2005 LeAnn Rimes, This Woman *2005 Julia Fordham, That's Live *2004 Frank Macchia, Animals *2004 Lindsay Lohan, Speak *2004 Vito Rezza, Drums of Avila *2004 Clay Aiken, Merry Christmas with Love *2004 Marco Antonio Solís, Razon De Sobra *2004 James Taylor, James Taylor: A Christmas Album *2004 Michael McDonald, Motown Two *2004 Jaffe, Something To Fall Back On *2004 Joe Cocker, Heart and Soul *2004 Various Artists Shall We Dance? (Soundtrack) *2004 Various Artists American Drummers Achievement Awards Honoring Steve Gadd *2004 Chris Botti, When I Fall In Love *2004 Hilary Duff, Hilary Duff *2004 Queen Latifah, Dana Owens Album *2004 Megadeth The System Has Failed *2004 Marilyn Scott, Nightcap *2004 Greg Mathieson, West Coast Groove *2004 Original Score Bourne Supremacy *2004 Jing Chi, 3D *2004 David Benoit, Benoit/Freeman Project 2 *2004 Dianne Schuur, Rediscovery On GRP *2004 Various Artists Smooth Jazz: Cruisin *2004 Karizma, Lost and Found *2004 Renee Olstead, Renee Olstead *2004 Jim Brickman, Greatest Hits *2004 Various Artists Tribute To Jimi Hendrix: Power Of Soul *2004 Various Artists Spin The Bottle: Tribute To Kiss *2004 Vasco Rossi, Buoni O Cattivi *2004 Robi Rosa, Draco Mad Love *2004 Kimo Williams, Kimotion Live 2002 - With My Friend Vinnie *2004 John Wesley Harding, Adam's Apple *2004 Various Artists Tribute To Aerosmith *2004 Abe Laboriel, Live in Switzerland *2004 Mike Stern, These Times *2003 Daita, Euphony *2003 Clay Aiken, Measure of a Man *2003 Ilse Delange, Clean Up *2003 Richard Bona, Munia: The Tale *2003 Alejandro Sanz, No Es Lo Mismo *2003 Marcos Witt, Vivencias *2003 Nate Sallie, Inside Out *2003 Randy Waldman, Timing Is Everything *2003 Jing Chi, Jing Chi Live at Yoshi's *2003 Cave Men, Cave Men *2003 David Garfield, Giving Back *2003 Various Artists (Sting) The Very Best of MTV Unplugged 2 *2003 Michael Bublé, Michael Bublé *2003 Bill Evans, Big Fun *2003 Jeff Richman, One Two *2003 Stanley Clarke, 1 2 to the Bass *2003 Andy Summers, Earth + Sky *2002 Laura Pausini, From The Inside *2002 Faith Hill, Cry *2002 Dana Glover, Testimony *2002 LeAnn Rimes, Twisted Angel *2002 Bob James, Morning Noon & Night *2002 Jack Russell, For You *2002 Various Artists - Pop (Sting) The Very Best of MTV Unplugged *2002 Various Artists Let's Roll: Together in Unity, Faith and Hope *2002 Robben Ford, Blue Moon *2002 Original Soundtrack Queen of the Damned *2002 Take 6, Beautiful World *2002 Various Artists An All Star Lineup Performing The Songs Of Pink Floyd *2002 Jing Chi, Jing Chi *2002 Lee Ritenour, Rit's House *2001 Chris Botti, Night Sessions *2001 Alejandro Sanz, MTV Unplugged *2001 Jann Arden, Greatest Hurts: The Best of Jann Arden *2001 Barbra Streisand, Christmas Memories *2001 The Martins, Glorify Edify Testify *2001 Kimo Williams, Tracking *2001 SHeDAISY, Whole SHeBANG: All Mixed Up *2001 Richard Bona, Reverence *2001 Dyno Four, Live at the Baked Potato 2000 *2001 Mike Stern, Voices *2001 Various Artists Live at the Baked Potato - Vol. Two *2001 Michelle Branch, Spirit Room *2001 Randy Waldman, UnReel *2001 Yumi Matsutoya, Acacia *2001 Asia, Aura *2001 Various Artists Modern Drummer Festival 2000 *2001 Marcus Miller, M2 (M Squared) *2001 Various Artists Live at the Baked Potato - Vol. One *2001 Stevie Nicks, Trouble In Shangri-La *2001 Rich Ruttenberg, Angora Station *2001 Karizma, Document *2001 Aydin Esen, Living *2001 Vasco Rossi, Stupido Hotel *2001 Amy Sky, Phenomenal Woman *2001 John Beasley, Surfacing *2000 Christina Aguilera, My Kind of Christmas *2000 T-Square, Friendship *2000 Chaka Khan, The Jazz Channel Presents Chaka Khan *2000 Quincy Jones & Sammy Nestico, Basie and Beyond *2000 Ivan Lins, A Love Affair: The Music of Ivan Lins *2000 Gianni Morandi, Come Fa Bene l'Amore *2000 Melvin Davis, Lee Tomorrow's Yesterday *2000 Various Artists Bat Head Soup: A Tribute to Ozzy *2000 Brenda Russell, Paris Rain *2000 Crystal Lewis, Fearless *2000 Los Lobotomys, Los Lobotomys *2000 Mike Figgis, Time Code Original Motion Picture Soundtrack *2000 Melissa Ferrick, Freedom *2000 Lothar Kosse, Rainmaker *2000 Larry Carlton, Fingerprints *2000 Jason Miles / Various Artists Celebrating the Music of Weather Report *2000 Steely Dan, Two Against Nature *1999 David Benoit, Professional Dreamer *1999 Ron Kenoly, We Offer Praises *1999 Enrique Iglesias, Enrique Iglesias *1999 Kenny Pore, Sessions, Vol. 2 *1999 Kenny Pore, Sessions, Vol. 1 *1999 Luis Miguel, Amarte Es Un Placer *1999 Various Artists Not the Same Old Song & Dance: Aerosmith Tribute *1999 Robben Ford, Supernatural *1999 BAL, Sometime Soon *1999 Bill Evans, Touch *1999 Tom Scott, Smokin' Section *1999 Frank Quintero, Bien *1998 Gianni Morandi, Celeste Azzurro E Blue *1998 Jewel, Spirit *1998 Gitte Haenning, My Favorite Songs *1998 Vasco Rossi, Canzoni Per Me *1998 Various Artists Outlandos D'Americas: A Rock En Espanol Tribute To The Police *1998 Myriam Hernandez, Todo el Amor *1998 Barry Finnerty, Space Age Blues *1998 Tony Darren, Sun Song *1998 Randy Waldman, Wigged Out *1997 Rita Lee, Santa Rita De Sampa *1997 Celine Dion, Let's Talk About Love *1997 Victor Feldman, Fiesta & More *1997 David Garfield, Tribute to Jeff *1997 Billy Joel, Greatest Hits Vol. 3 *1997 James Horner, Cocoon Soundtrack *1997 Leonard Cohen, More Best of Leonard Cohen *1997 Bill Evans, Starfish And The Moon *1997 Chick Corea, Live From Blue Note Tokyo *1997 Various Artists Carnival: Rainforest Foundation Concert *1997 Steve Tavaglione, Blue Tav *1997 New Spirits in Jazz, New Spirits in Jazz - Vol. 3 *1996 Michael Landau, Tales From the Bulge *1996 Vasco Rossi, Nessun Pericolo...Per Te *1996 Sergio Mendes, Oceano *1996 Vonda Shepard, It's Good Eve *1996 Various Artists Sanctuary: 20 Years of Windham Hill *1996 Warren Cuccurullo, Thanks to Frank *1996 Eros Ramazzotti, Donde Hay Musica *1996 Elio E Le Storie Tese, Eat The Phikis *1996 Eros Ramazzotti, Dove C' E Musica *1996 Clannad, Lore *1995 SMAP, 007 Gold Singer *1995 Umberto Fiorentino, Ulisse *1995 Simple Minds, Good News from the Next World *1995 Don Henley, Actual Miles: Henley's Greatest Hits *1995 David Sanborn, Love Songs *1995 Melissa Manchester, If My Heart Had Wings *1995 Curtis Stigers, Time Was *1995 Dan Fogelberg, No Resemblance Whatsoever *1995 Bobby Caldwell, Soul Survivor *1995 John McLaughlin, The Promise *1995 Drupi, Voglio Una Donna *1994 Diane Schuur, Heart to Heart *1994 Cristian, El Camino del Alma *1994 Rosco Martinez, Aqui Estoy *1994 4Him, The Ride *1994 Vinnie Colaiuta, Vinnie Colaiuta *1994 Temptations, Emperors of Soul *1994 Third Matinee, Meanwhile *1994 Roberto Carlos, Voce E Minha *1994 Brandon Fields, Brandon Fields *1993 Sonya Jason, Tigress *1993 Jevetta Steele, Here It Is *1993 Buell Neidlinger Quartet, Big Drum *1993 Air Supply, Vanishing Race *1993 Jeff Beal, Three Graces *1993 Ray Charles, My World *1993 Yutaka, Another Sun *1993 Duran Duran, The Wedding Album *1993 Tim Weston, Providence *1993 Kal David, Double Tuff *1992 Various Artists GRP 10th Anniversary Collection *1992 Leonard Cohen, The Future *1992 Shawn Colvin, Fat City *1992 Allan Holdsworth, Wardenclyffe Tower *1992 Tom Lellis, Taken to Heart *1992 Brunel, Bunny Dedication *1992 Gloria Trevi, Me Siento Tan Sola *1992 Brenda Russell, Greatest Hits *1992 Pat Kelley, High Heels *1992 Jennifer Warnes, The Hunter *1992 Rodney Crowell, Life Is Messy *1992 Tony Banks, Still *1992 Helen Hoffner, Wild About Nothing *1992 Brandon Fields, Other Places *1992 Tom Fowler, Heartscapes *1992 Go West, Indian Summer *1991 Various Artists For The Boys: Music From The Motion Picture *1991 Eric Marienthal, Crossroads *1991 Julia Fordham, Swept *1991 Everything But the Girl, Worldwide *1991 Ricky Peterson, Smile Blue *1991 Windham Hill Records Sampler, Windham Hill Sampler '92 *1991 Bob Malach, Mood Swing *1991 Toni Childs, House of Hope *1991 Ivan Lins, Awa Yi *1991 Doug Cameron, Journey to You *1991 Claus Ogerman, Claus Ogerman Featuring Michael Brecker *1991 Dan Siegel, Going Home *1991 Rick Astley, Free *1991 Eddie Daniels, This Is Now *1990 Red Hot AIDS Benefit Series, Red Hot + Blue: A Tribute to Cole Porter *1990 Ricardo Silveira, Amazon Secrets *1990 David Baerwald, Bedtime Stories *1990 Vernell Brown, A Total Eclipse *1990 Ricky Peterson, Night Watch *1990 David Benoit, Inner Motion *1990 Ashley Maher, Hi *1990 Kimo Williams, War Stories *1990 Everything But the Girl, The Language of Life *1990 Bill Meyers, The Colour Of The Truth *1990 Barbara Higbie, Signs of Life *1990 Michael Franks, Blue Pacific *1990 Steve Bach, Nice Moves *1990 Beth Nielsen Chapman, Beth Nielsen Chapman *1990 Barry Manilow, Barry Because It's Christmas *1990 Paul Young, Other Voices *1990 Darlene Love, Paint Another Picture *1990 Monna Bell, Monna Bell Ahora *1990 Rippingtons, Welcome to the St. James' Club *1990 John Patitucci, Sketchbook *1989 Philip Aaberg, Upright *1989 Frank Gambale, Thunder from Down Under *1989 Dreamstreet II, No Limit *1989 Sadao Watanabe, Selected *1989 Wang Chung, The Warmer Side of Cool *1989 Barry Manilow, Barry Manilow *1989 Keiko Matsui, Drop of Water *1989 Nik Kershaw, The Works *1989 John Patitucci, On the Corner *1989 Indio, Big Harvest *1989 The Beach Boys, Still Cruisin' *1989 Allan Holdsworth, Secrets *1989 Julian Lennon, Mr. Jordan *1989 Victor Feldman, The Best of Feldman and the Generation Band *1989 Keiko Matsui, No Borders *1989 Keiko Matsui, Under Northern Lights *1989 Doug Cameron, Mil Amores *1989 Dan Siegel, Late One Night *1988 Robben Ford, Talk to Your Daughter *1988 David Sanborn, Close-Up *1988 Rippingtons, Kilimanjaro *1988 Peabo Bryson, Positive *1988 Suzanne Dean, Dreams Come True *1988 Jeff Richman, The Way In *1988 Yutaka, Yutaka *1988 Tori Amos's Y Kant Tori Read, Y Kant Tori Read *1988 Brenda Russell, Get Here *1988 Les McCann, Butterfly *1988 John Patitucci, John Patitucci *1988 Various Artists GRP Christmas Collection *1988 Kazu Matsui, Time No Longer *1988 Patti Austin, The Real Me *1988 Perri, The Flight *1988 Al Stewart, Last Days of the Century *1988 The Fowler Brothers, Breakfast for Dinosaurs *1988 Djavan, Bird of Paradise *1988 Claus Ogerman, Claus Ogerman Featuring Michael Brecker *1988 Sam Riney, Lay It on the Line *1988 Tom Scott, Flashpoint *1988 Brandon Fields, Traveler *1988 Leonard Cohen, I'm Your Man *1987 Eric Marienthal, Voices of the Heart *1987 Bryan Ferry, Bête Noire *1987 GRP All Stars, GRP Super Live in Concert *1987 Julie Brown, Trapped in Body of a White Girl *1987 Clare Fischer, Memento *1987 Tom Scott, Streamlines *1987 George Benson, Collaboration *1987 Frank Quintero, Buscando Soles *1987 Joyride, Joyride *1987 Martha Davis, Policy *1987 Eric Martin, I'm Only Fooling Myself *1987 Jack Wagner, Don't Give Up Your Day Job *1987 Doug Cameron, Passion Suite *1987 Five Star, Between The Lines *1987 Gregg Rolie, Gringo *1987 Pat Kelley, Views of the Future *1987 Sadao Watanabe, Birds of Passage *1987 Lee Ritenour, Portrait *1987 Dan Siegel, Northern Nights *1987 Jennifer Warnes, Famous Blue Raincoat *1987 Sadao Watanabe, Birds of Passage *1987 Malta, My Ballads *1987 Barry Manilow, Swing Street *1986 Billy Joel, The Bridge *1986 Jakob Magnusson, Time Zone *1986 Indra Lesmana, For Earth and Heaven *1986 Barnaby Finch, Digital Madness *1986 Bill Meyers, Images *1986 Temptations, To Be Continued... *1986 Stone Fury, Let Them Talk *1985 Olivia Newton-John, Soul Kiss *1985 Doug Cameron, Freeway Mentality *1985 The Commodores, Night Shift *1985 Jeff Richman, Himalaya *1985 Barry Finnerty, Lights On Broadway *1985 Michael Sembello, Without Walls *1985 Maurice White, Maurice White *1985 Joe Lamont, Secret You Keep *1984 Kenny Pore, Inner City Dreams *1984 Kazu Matsui Project, Standing in the Wings *1984 Kazu Matsui Project, Is That The Way To Your Heart? *1984 Pastiche, That's R & B-Bop *1984 Victor Feldman, Fiesta *1984 Matthew Wilder, Bouncin' off the Walls *1984 Poco, Inamorata *1984 Barbra Streisand, Emotion *1983 Sergio Mendes, Sergio Mendes *1983 Helen Reddy, Imagination *1983 Kazu Matsui Project, Standing On The Outside *1983 Paul Anka, Walk A Fine Line *1983 Peter Allen, Not The Boy Next Door *1983 Nielson/Pearson Band, Blind Luck *1983 Juice Newton, Dirty Looks *1983 Michael Sembello, Bossa Nova Hotel *1982 Tom Scott, Desire *1982 Andre Heller, Verwunschen *1982 Barry Manilow, I Wanna Do It With You *1982 Tiger Okoshi, Mudd Cake *1982 Logic System, Venus *1982 Barry Finnerty, New York City *1982 Patrick Williams, Dreams And Themes *1982 Kazu Matsui Project, The Direction West *1982 Clare Fischer, Blues Trilogy *1982 Judy Collins, Time Of Our Lives *1982 Juice Newton, Juice/Quiet Lies *1982 Bill Medley, Right Here And Now *1982 Al Kooper, Championship Wrestling *1981 Pages, Pages *1981 Richard Perry, Swing *1981 Tiger Okoshi, Tiger's Baku *1980 Gino Vannelli, Nightwalker *1979 Lee Ritenour, Collection *1977 Christopher Morris Band, Christopher Morris Band References External links *Official site *[http://www.vinniecolaiuta.com/articles/moderndrummer82.aspx Interview with Colaiuta in Modern Drummer] *Drummerworld Category:Drummers